The Rendezvous with Q
by T'nor
Summary: What would Kirk have thought of Q? A short face to face with two of the best Trek characters...


A Rendezvous with Q

The turbolift doors open and out strides a man,  
Controlled, responsible and completely in command. 

Looking to Spock, his green-blooded friend,  
He asks, "Okay, big guy, what's a happenin'. 

"It's fascinating Jim, a planet below I see,  
No lifeforms. No buildings. Just scattered debris." 

"Spock, what do you surmise could have taken place,  
To create such horrific carnage and disgrace? 

"Captain, there is obviously a problem." Spock replies with a frown.  
"Let's take our chances and beam on down." 

"No Spock, I need you to stay up here,  
So call Bones. Call Scotty and don't forget some sweet young dear." 

Jim figured he needed a change and donned a clean shirt.  
Splashed on some cologne, the better with which to flirt. 

Entering the transport room, he glanced quickly around.  
Nodded to Bones, smiled at Scotty and drooled at her, spellbound. 

The quartet of Starfleet's best stood ready to beam.  
"The worst way to travel," Bones wanted to scream. 

Finding themselves standing amid the rubble,  
Was the first indication there might be some trouble. 

Kirk wondered if Romulans or Klingons could be to blame.   
Or a foe unknown, maybe even without a name. 

Tricorders working, and the sensors did sweep,  
Info coming in, with a blink and a bleep. 

Readings discover no Romulans, no Klingon, no known adversary.  
So many anomalies, so much contrary. 

From site to site the group explored.  
The destruction, the horrors, no one ignored. 

"Bones, what would have happened here?"  
Kirk asked the Doc, who was standing near. 

"I'm not a damned psychic," the Doc replied.  
"I'm a doctor, a healer," he shot back, wide eyed. 

There were bare fields, sand, earth, no vegetation around.  
The group of officers, stood mouths agape, the desolation profound. 

A flash of light, a figure draped in black.  
Stood before the officers, only Kirk wanting to attack. 

"Who the hell are you. What have you done?"  
The figure stood voiceless, awash in dark chiffon. 

Once more Kirk demanded an answer and once more he pressed.  
And still the figure stood unmoving and voiceless. 

Long painted nails slowly lifted the veil.  
Starfleet gazed on the face of a male. 

No one spoke. Nary a breath was taken.  
The Doc, the girl, and Scotty were quakin'. 

Jim strode to the entity and stared him eye to eye.  
And asked one single question . . . . . . . "Why?" 

"I am the spirit of what is yet to be.  
And you will listen to what is your destiny." 

"Look around my sweet, naive Human race.  
If you aren't careful, you too will be erased. 

"What you see around here, foretells an event,  
That could be the end of all your merriment." 

"Who are you?" Jim asked looking for some clue.  
"I am all knowing..........I am omnipotent........I am Q" 

"Q?  
Q who?" 

"Just Q.  
That's who!" 

"Okay," the Captain replied.  
"What's this all about and what are you trying to hide?" 

"Don't you see, his voice thundered and Q went on,  
Unless you prepare, this will be Armageddon!" 

"Who or what is headed our way?"  
Kirk asked, "What are these demons you portray?" 

Q looked down and smiled in irony,  
Spread open his arms and presented to his guests, The Crystalline Entity. 

He sheltered them in a protective shield,  
And showed them the carnage, as this world became a battlefield. 

"And how can we fight so terrible a foe?"  
Kirk asked, "How can we know the way to go?" 

"Try as you might mon capitaine  
Huddle with your experts, to form a plan."

"No matter Q. We will deal with this foe.  
Humans are tougher than you may even know." 

Q stamped his feet and thrust forward his fist.  
"You insignificant species, my dear friend knows not the catalyst,  
  
For unleashing this specter of damnation.  
I won't waste my time with you. Instead I'll seek another in your mortal Federation." 

"And for your sins and those of your history,  
I'll judge Jean-Luc and show him, HIS destiny." 

The figure dropped his veil, his face now blurred,  
In a flash of light, he disappeared.

The Starfleet four gathered together, wonder washed each face.  
"Who's Jean-Luc?.........Who's Q........Let's get the hell out of this place. 

And as the Enterprise sped safely away,  
A tinkling of laughter foretold............doomsday! 


End file.
